1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communications device with information feedback function and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, mobile phones are not equipped to filter spam or junk text messages. The spam or junk messages takes up storage space, and wastes the time of the user to open and read the messages. Also, because the server involved in relaying the messages cannot distinguished between regular text messages and spam, the server will use up valuable time, and hence money, in sending the spam or junk messages.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile communication device and method with an information feedback function.